


孤星独吟

by KathyChang_1908



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 不过是又一个老套的王子遇见公主的故事。





	孤星独吟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_and_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/gifts).



事实上这不过是又一个老套的王子遇见公主的故事——只除了这个王子是落难的王子，公主是流浪的公主。蓝色闪电与绿色星爆交织着在碎片乱石之间炸开，冰冷的机械敌军被光芒与能量扯成废铁，王子在公主的邀请下登上飞船。

“陌生人啊，你是否来自地球？”飞船惊险地穿过一片小行星带后公主放开操作杆，转过身打量着王子，问道。

“我并非中庭人。我名为Thor，Odin之子，来自阿斯加德。”王子站在飞船后方，双臂抱在胸前，金发狼狈地打着结，但他看上去气质高贵仿佛王者，“你是否需要我去地球为你做些什么？我仍有许多战友在中庭，我的心亦有一部分属于那里。”

公主摇摇头，红发像火焰般跳动：“我无意麻烦你，只是你刚刚说了英语，让我想到了地球的故人。我是Koriand'r，故乡在塔玛兰，地球也是我永远的家，只因我在那里遇见我的队伍与朋友。”

 

事实上，Thor确信他不是第一次见到星火：在复仇者与泰坦各自历经大劫之前的寥寥几次合作中这两名强大的战士当然曾打过照面，现在想来似乎已经过了很久了。但这确实是他们第一次真正与对方相处。

幸运的是他们相处得非常不错。两人同样性格爽直，交流起来坦率干脆，毫无拘束仿佛回到家一般自由；又同样来自民风豪爽的地方，完全理解得了对方的幽默感与感情表达，即使是不理解文化而闹笑话的情况也完全不会嘲讽和尴尬。

而比起日常交流中同为外来者的亲切，战斗中的默契配合更为可贵。有那么几次他们完全想到一块去，那可真是酣畅淋漓的几场战斗——究竟是好是坏有待商榷，毕竟他们放在一起冲动程度翻了几倍，又缺少一个够理智的军师，免不了惹上不少麻烦。组队第19天他们参与了第五次酒馆斗殴，留下一片狼藉之后跳上飞船，然后看着对方被炸得乱糟糟的头发大笑不止，仿佛摆脱了长久以来的愁绪。

组队第52天，把那个追兵从没断过的那个扇区甩在身后，Koriand'r向Thor坦诚了塔玛兰王位继承人的身份。于是从那天起两人也开始不时谈论自己过去的事情。他们愉快地调侃皇室和童年，一起为明知道城府很深长袖善舞的姐姐和弟弟担心，用平静的语气谈起流落地球的经历，仿佛镜像双生。

——只是他们从不谈起地球的朋友。

Thor还没准备好与Koriand'r谈复仇者。他还没能走出自己的伤痛，他还做不到提起那个人。Koriand'r善解人意地从未问过，Thor知道她大概理解，毕竟他也能看出Koriand'r每次无意中提起泰坦时那个悲伤的眼神，知道她和自己一样不希望这个时候被问起。

 

组队第108天，飞船收到了来自地球哥谭的信号。Thor看着Koriand'r接通了通讯，屏幕上是年轻的蝙蝠侠苦恼的表情。

通讯挂断后Koriand'r真诚地邀请他回地球帮忙，而Thor当然同意了。

飞向那颗美得让人心碎的行星时，Thor还是忍不住问Koriand'r：“你和现任蝙蝠侠关系很不错？”他知道也许现在让她想到Richard Grayson并不合适，可是回忆起自己离开复仇者时与Barnes的不欢而散——自己单方面指责他永远不是Steven Rogers之后拂袖而去——他实在不明白Koriand'r是如何做到与Richard Grayson的继任者和睦相处。

而Koriand'r明白他的意思。这是第一次他们没有躲闪这个话题。她说：“罗宾，夜翼，蝙蝠侠，他的家族一直在世代传承。制服与面具从来不是定义他的方式，我认得出他的心，永远不会认错。”

“我明白。”我当然知道他的本质从来都只是布鲁克林的Steven Rogers而不是什么美国队长。“可是那是他为之战斗一生的东西，他们怎么可以替代他？”怎么能有任何人替代他的地位？

“能有人继续守护他为之战斗一生的东西，这是好事才对。”Koriand'r认真地说，“那些恶役必须知道他们没法杀死一个英雄。他让那身制服成为正义的象征，而正义绝不会被打败。这也是他会希望的。”

Thor只觉得大脑一片空白。那正是为什么那些人要杀了他——他作为一个没有超能力的人类，却是队伍里最危险的一员，靠自己意志与智谋成为联盟的精神核心，鼓舞所有人。所以那些人当然会最先拿他下手，困住他折磨他操纵他的身份离间他的友谊，只有杀了他才能让队伍变成一盘散沙。可是他们失算了，你没法杀死一个正义的象征，总有人前赴后继。

是我关心则乱了，回去该找Barnes道个歉。

 

于是离开地球后Thor和Koriand'r终于敞开心扉与对方谈及自己心中最痛的伤疤和走不出的梦魇，关于他们永远无法替代的队长。

他们没有谈过Richard Grayson或Steven Rogers的死亡，毕竟当时报纸与电视的新闻满天飞，他们都知道另一支队伍里的英雄是怎样英勇地面对自己的死亡、到最后一刻也不曾屈服，没必要这个时候提起伤心事。他们只谈那些美好的回忆。

Koriand'r有时会借助塔玛兰艺术家使用的全息投影硬盘讲述她与Richard Grayson之间的故事。初见时红发如火的外来者强吻了年轻的人类领袖，Thor看到罗宾惊慌失措的表情不禁失笑，大概这与自己和队长初遇时妙尔尼尔砸中星盾的巨大冲击没什么区别。投影中两人一起窝在沙发上幻想未来，一起走上战场默契地战斗，他为领袖她为尖刀，她带着他在天空中翱翔，她用泪水唤醒被脑控的他，他们在泰坦塔与朋友们一起大笑着仿佛青春永远不会消逝。Thor难以抑制地回想起很久之前复仇者联盟一同开怀畅饮彻夜狂欢的日子，以及他和他一起适应地球现代文化时的悠闲时光。

只除了他和Steven不是爱侣。当他听Koriand'r说起她与Richard在大雨中一吻定情，说起她抱憾终身的失败婚礼，Thor意识到自己与队长从不是爱侣。

他早知道自己没能保持距离、没能避免与凡人的羁绊越来越深，早知道自己愿对Steven彻底尽忠、愿追随他直到越过地狱之门。但他不知道自己对队长是否有爱慕的成分：他从不曾把他心中满溢的敬佩与景仰与忠诚与儿女情长联系起来，可是看到Koriand'r的热情执着与自己并无不同，他有些不确定。

 

组队第三年Koriand'r接到了织女星系传来的消息，塔玛兰被入侵，她必须回去主持大局英勇抗敌。他们降落在塔玛兰星时王城几近沦陷，罪魁祸首站在高处邪恶地大笑着举起一只手，众多僵尸傀儡纷纷围上来。Koriand'r和Thor站在飞船残骸顶上看着一片黑压压逼近。

“Koriand'r，你对付过这种东西吗？”Thor问，没有得到回应。他回过头，却看到Koriand'r眼中闪烁着愤怒的绿色火焰。

“你根本不是他！”星爆毫不留情地击中了那个在僵尸群最前方、用优雅的姿势向Koriand'r攻过来的傀儡，“你怎么敢装成他的样子！”她后退一步与Thor背靠背，咬着牙说：“Thor，不管他们说什么，这些东西不是我们所爱的人，他们不是真的！”

Thor点点头，可是当他认出为首那个傀儡的面容时，脑海中的一根弦啪的绷断了，眼前一片血红。刚刚的应允都毫无意义。

不，不能是他。怎样都不能是他——他是最好的，他是整个人类中最好的，他不该获得这样的结局啊！

Thor不记得自己是如何火力全开，不记得满战场不受控制乱飞的雷霆闪电。他只记得那具僵尸顶着Steven Rogers的脸。他们怎么敢把他变成这个样子！Steven笑起来嘴角的弧度，Steven说出“复仇者集结”时沉稳的声音，Steven蓝色眼睛里流转的光芒，这一切不应该变成这样！

大片的僵尸被雷电劈的焦黑又扭曲着站起，拳头敲碎骨骼发出沉闷的声音，一切都那样不真实。Thor勉强拾回理智时意识到Koriand'r一手握住他的手腕，那时他正提着那罪魁祸首的脖颈。

“他不值得动手。”Koriand'r说。Thor惊觉自己竟差点大开杀戒。他将那男人一把丢在地上，只觉得毫无复仇的快意，只有无尽的孤独。

 

大战之后塔玛兰百废待兴，王城上下都在拥戴Koriand'r公主登基为王。

“你决定了？”Thor问。登基大典的前一夜他作为贵客见到了Koriand'r。

“你不是也决定了。”Koriand'r说。这次的敌人背后的人深不可测，目标绝不是只有塔玛兰，Thor不得不赶回去通知阿斯加德和地球做好防范，那之后他有很大概率也要留在阿斯加德担任神王的职责。

“登基大典结束后我就要离开了。”

Koriand'r从阳台的栏杆上跳下来，轻轻叹了口气，忽然抬起头微笑起来：“Thor，你的仙宫蜜酒还有吗？我们今晚一醉方休。”

难得至交好友，临别之前再放纵一次，作为两个曾在地球超级英雄队伍里担任莽撞角色的小英雄，而不是两个承担沉重家国责任的国王。

 

第一杯敬故乡，此后身处王座必将励精图治。

第二杯敬地球，在那里奋战的光辉岁月、学会的爱与责任必将永世不忘。

第三杯……敬深爱着的无可取代的队长。曾与你并肩而战，乃是漫长此生中最引以为傲之事。

 

仙宫蜜酒的酒劲很强，当年Thor和Steven一同畅饮，Steven的血清让他无法靠普通的酒喝醉，Thor带来的仙宫蜜酒却能让他微醺。几杯酒下肚，在地球期间陪夜翼一起滴酒不沾的Koriand'r撑不住酒劲睡着了，Thor解下披风盖在她肩上，站起身走向阳台。

他从未接受Steven已经不在的事实。他早就明白与他同行的凡人注定会死在他之前，早就想过百年之后一同建立复仇者的许多人都将不再。可是他以为他们至少还有时间，以为直到队长白发苍苍时才需要考虑这一切，以为绝不仅仅是个凡人的Steven Rogers可以不会像夏日午后那般飞快消逝。

他只是从未做好失去他的准备。

Koriand'r仿佛梦呓着什么，Thor看过去，意识到一直以来Koriand'r也与他一样哀恸，与他一样从没来得及做好准备。他知道给予她星爆的黄太阳也让她刀枪不入，且多年来未曾衰老——虽然他不确定她是否真的能在地球永生。也许她与他一样也想过百年后的状况，却也与他一样从未意识到这一天这样早，从未意识到凡人的生命如此脆弱。

他注意到Koriand'r脸上有一个浅浅的笑容，眼泪却顺着她橙色的面颊滑进火焰般的长发。她梦到了什么？也许梦里她与Richard举办了成功的婚礼，泰坦们一起欢呼着祝福。也许梦里他们有幸福的未来，两人有一儿一女，女儿已经长大成人、出落成优秀的小小英雄，儿子尚且年幼、为刚刚觉醒的超能力手足无措。又也许梦里的她不是塔玛兰皇室的女儿，Richard也不是超级英雄的队长，他们过着平凡人的生活，举案齐眉白头偕老。

Thor向着天空无奈地闭上眼睛。

后世的长生者啊，惟愿你们此生永不再与凡人坠入爱河。

 

 

fin.


End file.
